


Walls

by SquaryQ



Series: They Exchanged A Smile - Anxious Babies - MultiFandom [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Bonding, Bonding Over Mental Health, Drinking, Drunkenness, F/M, I headcanon JJ has social anxiety and nobody can tell me he doesn't, JJ has social anxiety, M/M, Making Friends, Opening Up, Social Anxiety, Social situations, Socially Anxious Character, The Banquet After Barcelona, anxious character, the banquet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: After an entire skating season of being Top Dog and the one to beat, Jean-Jacques Leroy of Canada flubbed the Grand Prix Final.Much to his aggravation, he still had to show his face at the banquet.What he didn't expect to find was that he was very similar to another one of the skaters.





	Walls

Jean-Jacques Leroy was a mess. He had held it together for what remained of the Grand Prix and barely clawed his way onto the podium and he was sure that he only made it due to the risks he took in his Free Skate. Clutching the bronze medal in his fist again, he glowered at the ground. Tonight would NOT be fun.

He reckoned that Altin would want blood and even if he didn’t Yuri Plisetski would, just to make sure JJ knew that he felt that his friend did better in the competition. He hung his head.

“JJ?” a voice called from behind him. He looked up and smiled weakly.

His fiancée, Isabella Yang looked gorgeous, as per usual, in a crimson bodycon dress. She had straightened her hair so her fringe didn’t jut out in outrageous tufts as it did usually. JJ claimed she was being overzealous with keeping up appearances, but Isabella disagreed. She didn’t want to look quirky tonight, she wanted to floor the room and show everyone how great JJ was for having such a nice fiancée.

JJ had dressed to match her, in a simple black suit and a tie of the same shade as her dress, they had dressed in order to look like a couple, but just because they were together didn’t mean that Isabella would stay by his side all night, after all, at dinner, she had prattled on about how she was adamant she had to congratulate Sara Crispino on her gold medal in the Women’s Division.

As he fastened his tie, JJ looked over at Isabella, his fingers trembling.

“You’ll be okay, JJ. You’ll be okay.” She took hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze.

He turned to stare at her, his knees buckling. She waved his hands away and fastened his tie for him and kissed him on the cheek, her lips drawing toward his ear.

“Shhh…shhh.” She said, giving his arm a squeeze, “I’ll be there the whole time, it’s gonna be okay.”

“But you won’t be, Isabella, you’ll be socialising, mingling. You make me look good, you know I can’t talk to people.”

“Its okay, JJ, people will come up to you after all. You got a medal in the Grand Prix! That’s amazing!” she exclaimed, taking his hand as they strolled down the grand marble staircase toward the ballroom.

 He nodded.

 

He regretted competing in the Grand Prix series within twenty minutes of arriving. Isabella was chatting with Sara Crispino and Mila, from Team Russia. His parents were speaking to JJ’s former coach, Celestino, who was currently representing Phichit Chulanont from Thailand. The aforementioned skater was latched onto Yuuri Katsuki while his fiancé stood by the drinks table with Christophe Giacometti.

JJ was all alone, leaning against the wall, stomach knotting with dread.

That’s when he noticed the gold medal winner, Yuri Plisetski, being shoved toward him by his coaches, Yakov and Lilia.

“Hey. Congrats, JJ.” Yuri said.

“Same to you, Yuri. Congrats on the gold medal. Your Free Skate was great.”

Yuri nodded curtly, “I just had to beat Katsudon.”

“What?” JJ asked, raising a brow.

“I said, I needed to beat Katsudon.”

“But who is Katsudon?”

“The OTHER Yuri is Katsudon. Yuuri Katsuki, Katsudon. Oh whatever.”

“Wait – why did you have to beat him?” JJ asked.

He had never spoken to Yuri Plisetski, he had always seemed to fail at stringing up and holding a conversation without the younger of the pair cursing in his native language and storming off. This was the first time they had said more than five words to one another. And somehow, no blood had been shed.

“Do you remember last year?” Yuri asked, leaning against the wall next to JJ.

“Last year was the year I missed out on the silver medal because I flubbed a quad toe loop.” JJ nodded.

Yuri did too, “Yeah, Yuuri came last by over twenty points. He flubbed almost every jump in his Free Skate. Some falls were pretty nasty too.”

“I don’t understand.” JJ said.

“He was going to retire this year. I didn’t want him to. He is good competition. And with The Old Man declaring he’s returning, the World Championships are going to be a bloodbath.” Yuri mused.

“I still don’t understand. Why did you beating him stop him from retiring?” JJ enquired raising a brow.

“Weren’t you listening last night! Katsudon and The Old Man are going to get married when Katsudon wins gold. He didn’t win so he has to carry on ‘til he does!”

JJ nodded.

“Crap, Beka’s waving me over. Later.” Yuri said, bolting across the dancefloor, a huge grin across his face.

JJ frowned, stealing nervous glances at Yuuri. Isabella still hadn’t returned to him, so he was alone once again, hoping to catch a second with the older skater, congratulate him on his silver medal instead of looking like a broody sulk or something.

He approached the drinks table and grabbed a champagne flute, just as another person did.

It was Katsuki Yuuri.

“Hi, JJ. Congratulations on the bronze. I’m so happy for you!” Yuuri exclaimed, smiling.

JJ frowned, he had sworn he would snag gold. That he would marry Isabella and come back with a gold medal.

“Congratulations to you too, Yuuri.”

JJ turned to walk away.

“This might be the alcohol talking, but can we take a walk, JJ?”

JJ raised a brow, but nodded along. Yuuri lead him toward a pair of large doors, leading out to a patio. The cold air knocked the air from JJ’s lungs.

“I honestly cannot even start to explain how awed I am of you.” Yuuri gushed, staring up at the sky.

“Why?”

“I messed up the Grand Prix Final last year because of my anxiety. I came dead last because I couldn’t stay focused…I had a lot going on, like you did. But you stayed on target and despite your mistakes, you pulled out all the stops and came third. That feat is admirable. Everyone was saying how worried about you they were.”

“…Really?”

“Yes, of course, you always keep to yourself after all, but it’s almost as if you try to engage with everyone… JJ, your reputation precedes you in every feat. When you flubbed your performance yesterday, I was tearing up because I saw me and my 6th place position, and the corresponding speculation that followed it. We’re a lot alike.”

“You think so?”

“I do. Would you like to join in the dance battle later, JJ. I’m sure you would be great. I know Christophe is adamant he will beat me.”

“Haha, last year was entertaining for sure…”

“Yes, I’m sure it was.” Yuuri blushed.

JJ nodded, “That sounds fun, actually.”

“So you’ll join in?”

JJ nodded his head, gesturing toward the door. Yuuri nodded.

As they headed back inside, the pair exchanged a smile. 

 


End file.
